


Zombieswap: Prologue

by b_ndito



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Death, Light Angst, Parasites, Prologue, Zombie Apocalypse, introduction, zombieswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ndito/pseuds/b_ndito
Summary: It came to me in a dream, and let's face it - it was inevitable for this fandom.Read it and weep.





	Zombieswap: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A short sort-of introduction/prologue for an idea I had. Just testing the waters with it and warming up again for writing.

The air was dry and cold down here in the caverns, but she didn’t mind it. Just because the tealblood was going to die, that didn’t mean she had to be comfortable. Not everyone is lucky enough for that. 

“How are you feeling, Stelsa?” A darling voice asked. The jadeblood standing in the doorway leaned into the doorframe, clasping her hands thoughtfully. 

From her deathbed, Stelsa glanced once at the other troll and shut her eyes, sighing. The pain from the infection had mostly subsided, save for the occasional throbbing at the place near her shoulder, where she had been viciously bitten. Her body had started numbing itself due to the parasite which would be preparing its host for brainless thrashing and violence. She opened her eyes and stared at her wrists, which had been bound to the sides of the bed tightly. 

“Bronya, I miss her.” Stelsa admitted softly. Her matesprit, her beloved Tyzias, had fallen ill and passed the parasite to her through a bloody attack. It was out of Tyzias’s control. From observation, trolls were becoming sick and feverish, and then lashing out madly as though they were wild beasts. No one had figured out where the parasite had originated from, and there was yet to find an antibiotic that could save anyone from their horrible fate. 

Bronya cast her gaze downward in pity. The caverns had become a sort of refuge for those who weren’t infected, and Tyzias had been sick without knowing it. The jade remembered the day that Tyzias had stumbled into the eating quarters, looking pale and shaking like she could barely carry herself. It had struck Bronya as odd, but she had only figured that the teal was malnourished and severely lacking sleep, which was a typical case for her. She had smiled at Tyzias and sent her back to her room with a ration of water, thinking nothing of it.

Looking back, Bronya nearly felt that she was to blame for Stelsa’s infection, but had to remember that nothing was in her control. When the stronger trolls had contained and killed Tyzias, they found that she had no traces of a bite anywhere on her body. Marsti, along with a few other rustbloods that formed a makeshift medic group, found in her autopsy that the parasite had been transmitted to her in an unknown way. Perhaps she had drank after a sick troll, or perhaps she has been infected through blood contact, but know one was sure.

“I know, it must be hard for you.” The jade sympathized, watching a tear roll down Stelsa’s cheek. “We’ll do what we can, I promise. It’s only been a few days, so you still have some time left.”

“What does it matter?” Stelsa asked. Her normal joyous disposition had been gone along with her matesprit’s presence. “It’s going to happen, and there’s nothing that can stop it. I’m a grenade waiting to go off, just like the others on the surface. Just like Tyzias was.”

“Stelsa, I know the circumstances here aren’t good-”

“ _Aren’t good?_ _Bronya, our entire race is dying._ We’re killing each other at a rate unlike ever before. Tyzias talked about it with me a few weeks ago. She thinks an adult troll illegally made a trip to Alternia and brought the parasite with them. “ Stelsa’s jaw stiffened. “Thought. Tyzias _thought_ it might’ve happened like that.” 

“And that might be correct. I never considered....” Bronya trailed off. 

“I don’t want to turn into one of  _ them _ . I don’t want to become a monster. You should’ve seen her eyes, Bronya,” the tealblood was crying now. “Her eyes… she was gone. There was no coming back from it. She looked right through me, as if I were a stranger. She was just gone.”


End file.
